fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Diego "DIO" Brando (Yggdrasil)
|-|Prime DIO= Summary Diego, or rather, DIO Brando is the main antagonist of End of Saga Yggdrasil. Born in Chicago, USA in 1913, DIO originates from superverse K. Growing up in the home of his war general father and his mother. When his father came back from The Great war, he taught DIO a great many things, ranging from shooting a gun and riding a horse, to treating injuries and fishing. He was a handsome young man who grew up raised by an affluent family of american war heroes who served their country. After the end of the Great War, DIO became infatuated with the idea of the american people ruling over all other countries. Along with his father, he dreamed of a day where everyone would embrace the american flag. From that day forth, he swore to become the president of the united states of america. He was also taught by his father, Dino Brando, the ancient chinese martial art known only as Hamon. After becoming proficient in hamon at the age of only 13, he turns his attention to his actual goal...Becoming the president of the USA. At the age of 13, he is enrolled in large private school for only the most elite, there, he meets his rival for years to come...Jonathan Joestar, a young man who was the same age as him who also practiced hamon. ' ' ' After years and years of competing with each other, the two both competed to be the president of the united states in the year of 1948. DIO had known that Jonathan was bound to win the presidential election and, no matter what, he didn’t want to lose under circumstance. His father was now sick with a terminal illness and was sure to die soon, and, more than anything he wanted his father to be happy before he had to pass on. So, DIO proposed a deal with Jonathan. The two of them will have a battle as practitioners of the Hamon martial art, and whoever won the battle would withdraw from the presidential election quietly. Jonathan accepted DIO’s offer….after a hard fought battle, Jonathan won the fight. Feeling ashamed at his own defeat, Diego quickly decided to go to to the place where hamon had originated and learn it all from scratch. Being in china for 5 years and learning from the strongest man in the world , DIO soon became able to commit superhuman feats of strength and also learned to use his hamon to give himself eternal youth. Soon after DIO had finished his training, he learned that World War III had started. World War II had ended with the axis and the allied powers calling for a truce, as the allied powers had lost far too much in the war and the war had lost its popularity while the axis powers were on the verge of losing horribly. Germany and the Soviet Union had once again united along with Japan in the third world war, only, this time the soviets were in possession of nuclear bombs. They seized the mainland of the USA starting on the east cost of the US mainland. Several millions of Americans died in the initial attack on the mainland alone. Some of the people who died were Dino Brando and Jonathan Joestar, who had just started his second term as US president. After that, DIO used his natural charisma to gather an army, he also decided to teach hamon to many of his soldiers in an attempt to combat the new axis powers.Many American people rallied under DIO’s flag and the USA quickly becomes a military dictatorship ruled only by DIO. After winning the great World War III with the allied powers, DIO turned on the other allied powers and put his ultimate plan into motion….Taking over the entire world. Several decades after he had started creating his army, he had completely taken over the entire world...but he didn’t just stop there...' ' ' Created by YungManzi. Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Diego Brando, DIO Origin: End Of Saga Yggdrasil (Crossover Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, between 20 and 25 physically Classification: Human Date of Birth:Unknown Birthplace: Chicago, USA Weight: Unknown Height: 5’10 ft. Likes: Drinking Cola Dislikes: Drinking Alcohol Eye Color:Blue Hair Color:Blonde Hobbies:Going horseback riding Values:Unknown Marital Status:Single Status:Alive Affiliation: The USA of Superverse K Previous Affiliation:None. Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 8-C | '''At least '''6-C Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Immortality(Type 3), Regeneration(Low-Mid), Longevity, Matter Manipulation (atomic level via Hamon), Statistics Amplification (Via Hamon), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy disembodied souls, and destroy someone’s soul while it is still inside of their body), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Is unaffected by hamon’s matter manipulation and soul manipulation abilities), Limited Absorption (Can absorb the powers of others along with their strength after he has killed them via Hamon) | All previous abilities, Illusion, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Limited Reality Warping with real illusions, Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification (Via Yamamoto and Gokudera's rain flame), Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Enhanced Absorption (We learn that his absorption ability gets stronger the more he uses it, he can now absorb weakened enemies while they are still alive.) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can sink one of the largest battleships ever created with one punch) | At least Island level, likely much higher (After tricking Mukuro Rokudo DIO kills him and absorbs his powers into him, which made Kawahira to worry after sensing his great power. DIO almost killed Tsuna just by releasing his mist flames. He managed to absorb all of Tsuna's guardians except for Kyouya Hibari.) Speed:Supersonic+ (Can react to and dodge bullets from point blank range) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Is faster than Tsuna) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: At Least Large Building level | At least''' Island level, likely much higher ' '''Durability': At least Large Building level | '''At least Island level, likely much higher ' '''Stamina': High Range: Melee range, hundreds of meters with his revolver, Several hundreds of meters with his Dying Will Flame abilities. Standard Equipment: His Revolver, he produces an infinite number of bullets made of pure Hamon, which also gives the gun the same properties as hamon. Intelligence: Genius Weakness: None notable | Although DIO had access to the guardians base flame and natural abilities, he cannot use abilities unique to their box weapons and VG. Notable Power \ Techniques: Hamon- Hamon is an ancient martial art which was said to be created by ancient Chinese monks in order to combat evil spirits and demons. It can be used to damage the soul directly and completely erase spiritual entities. It can also be used to break things down on an atomic level. Illusion: Mukuro was the first person who showed the power of illusions. He uses his psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. Basically, every illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions. For example, create an illusion of lava erupting, make opponenets believed it was real for one second and make them burn. However, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. * Real Illusion: Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. '' Key: After taking over his entire world | After Killing Tsuna's guardians | Note: This profile is a work in Progress Others Edit Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users